Daughter of the Dúnedain
by SilverElvenEyes
Summary: When a young, awkward Ranger comes to stay with the Elves of Lothlórien and is accused of taking an irreplaceable crystal, Haldir must decide if she is working for the Enemy—or for some darker purpose.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: 

All recognizable characters and places belong to Tolkien, the rest are my creation. No copyright infringements are intended; this story was written purely for entertainment and no money is being made off it. 

Feedback: LadyoftheRings35@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13 for some violence and apprehensive situations.

Summary:

When a young Ranger comes to stay with the Elves of Lothlórien and is accused of taking an irreplaceable crystal, Haldir must decide if she is working for the Enemy—or for some deeper purpose.  

Series:

None

Spoilers:

None

Note on Elvish:

I won't put a little * behind the elvish words, because I've always found it extremely annoying to have those things in a story. If I don't translate the elvish immediately after the word, check at the end of the story, there should be a translation there. 

Note on Pronunciation: 

The "dh" in Mîdhlim's name would be pronounced the same as the soft "th" in English, such as in the word _then, but not like the "th" in __thin. The "i" would be pronounced the same as in __machine. So the full name would sound something like "meethleem." Also, "ae" in elvish can be pronounced the same as "ai" in elvish, so in names like Laegheneb, it would sound similar to "Layg-heneb"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daughter of the Dúnedain

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Haldir stalked the intruder, completely silent in the still woods of Lothlórien. Dropping to one knee, he signaled two of his men to flank the intruder on either side. He examined the grass before him, his keen gray eyes noticing the slightest detail.

            The person they tracked was good, very good, at keeping unnoticed. All that Haldir could see of his or her passing was the lack of due in the grass—no depression, no broken foliage, nothing. This eased Haldir's worry slightly, but not much. The only person able to walk so lightly was an elf, but an elf would leave no markings at all of his or her passing. So what was this thing? Human or elf?

            No orc at least, Haldir knew. Orcs delighted in leaving all growing things shredded and ruined behind them. No, whoever this intruder was, they were trying to enter Lothlórien silent and unnoticed. 

            A scout? he wondered briefly, running lightly over the grass, his eyes trained on the ground but his ears fully alert for any trouble. What would an elf be doing working for the Enemy, though? And if it is an elf, why has he not hailed us, asking for entry as is expected?

            He froze suddenly, blending in perfectly with the surrounding foliage, an arrow held loosely to the string of his bow. 

            The nearly imperceptible sound came again. Haldir glanced up and made the bird call, alerting his men that there was something in the trees above them.

            An affirmative whistle came back, and then silence fell once again in the woods except for the running water of the Nimrodel. Haldir scaled the tree, an arrow between his teeth and his bow slung over his shoulder. Reaching the branches he ran across them as though they were the flat ground many feet below, fearless of the height he had climbed to.

            At last, he saw him—or her, rather. Haldir's eyes caught the flash of dark hair through the leaves and immediately dropped to the branch she was standing on.

            It was a Ranger from the garb, Haldir knew, smaller than most he had met. She had her dark hair braided into a bun at the base of her neck, and she knelt on the edge of the branch, looking down at the ground nearly twenty feet below. 

"_Daro!" Haldir shouted suddenly, causing the young Ranger to jump. She spun around, reaching for her sword._

Haldir let off a warning shot that brushed by the human's ear. She jerked to one side, lost her balance, and before Haldir could catch her, plummeted to the ground below.

Haldir sprang down from the tree lightly, his dark tresses kept from his face by tiny braids held in flax clasp. He landed softly beside the fallen human, who was lying on her stomach with her face turned to one side. Blood trickled from a long gash on her forehead, staining the green grass. 

Haldir whistled the "all clear" signal as he bent over the girl. She was, he quickly realized, not very old, even by a human's standards, maybe not even seventeen. Gently he rolled her on her back, unclipping her pack and long knife, as his lieutenant, Laegheneb, took the girl's bow and quiver and searched through her packs. 

"She looks too thin," an elf by the name of Ellim said softly, kneeling by Haldir.

"She has no food in her pack," Laegheneb added. 

Haldir was searching the girl for injuries from her fall. Besides the gash on her head, which was still bleeding slightly, she seemed to be unharmed. "She could be hurt inside," Haldir said with a quiet sigh. "We should take her to the Lady."

Ellim was the youngest of the four elves, but he was also the most skilled as a healer. "I think she twisted to take the fall correctly, but hit her head on the way down. Hence the gash that knocked her out. She doesn't appear to be hurt elsewhere." He lightly traced the wound with one finger. The girl groaned softly and flinched, raising one hand to her head. "Oooh…"

"She is desiccated, however," Ellim added as he slipped the girl into his arms and poured some water into her mouth. She swallowed it, her eyes fluttering weakly.

Under Ellim's instructions, Laegheneb lifted the girl so she was leaning against his chest while Ellim cleaned and bound the head wound. Haldir sent his brother Orophin out to scout the surrounding area, incase the girl was not the only Ranger who had snuck so far into Lórien. 

By the time Orophin had returned, the girl was once again conscious, though still a bit dazed. Haldir dropped to one knee in front of her so their faces were even. Catching her slightly glazed eyes with his piercing ones, he spoke slowly and carefully in the Common tongue. "What brings you to Lothlórien, _iell__ uin Dúnedain?"_

She licked her lips, trying to shake away the head wound she had received. "I come in friendship only," she said in carefully spoken, but perfectly understandable Sindarin. "My name is Mîdhlim." 

Haldir started. He had heard of the girl, though never met her himself. She was kindred to Aragorn son of Arathorn, and supposedly an excellent tracker. He could see the resemblance in her dark eyes and hair, and fair skin, but there the resemblance ended. Where Aragorn was strong and tall she was thin and weak looking, almost too pale to be human. She was certainly not ugly, but was not pretty by even a human's standards. 

"Come, we will take you to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Haldir had to help her stand, she was still shaky on her feet. 

Mîdhlim straightened and nodded. The elves would not return her weapons until they reached the City, which surprisingly didn't seem to bother her. "_Tog lim, edhel o Lórien," she said tiredly. _

*     *     *     *

            Three days later, Haldir waited patiently on the edge of the Lord and Lady's _talan, his bow strung neatly on his back and his quiver straightened. Haldir was often called before the Lord and Lady, as one of the older and more experienced elves, but his greatest joy was deep in the woods of Lórien where few elves treaded during these dark days, alone save a few companions and the call of the wildlife. Most often, though, he was called to take border patrols along the northern border of Lórien. A shame, really._

            When Mîdhlim appeared she looked quiet different from when he had first seen her. Her wound was nearly healed and she looked, if not pretty, at least more respectable with her hair freshly washed and braided, and donning fresh clothes.

            "The Lady has asked me to show you where you will be staying," Haldir said in Sindarin.

            "I appreciate your hospitality, Lord Haldir," she answered. "But honestly I came here to aid your people in whatever small way I can. I would like to join one of your companies guarding the borders."

            Haldir restrained himself from raising an eyebrow at that. The Rangers usually tended to their affairs, consorting often with the elves but not usually joining ranks with them for no apparent reason. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

            "I am young still," she said steadily, not quite meeting his eyes. "I wish to learn more about your people, and about the skills I will need."

            "Your own people can teach you that," Haldir pointed out, sensing there was something else she was hiding.

            "True," she admitted. "But none better than the Elves."

            "Have you asked the Lord and Lady?"

            "I have. They told me to speak with you."

            No lie in her eyes there, but he still sensed there was something she wasn't telling him. "Why did you come here?" he asked bluntly.

            She looked up, meeting his eyes briefly. "To find something I lost a long time ago," she said.

            Her words rang true but their meaning was a mystery. Haldir stored the words away in his mind as he bowed to her. "Very well then, Mîdhlim. In two days we will depart for the northern border."

            Her eyes glimmered dimly. "So be it."

*     *     *     *

            Haldir took a route through the trees rather than on the ground to his home _talan that he shared with his two brothers, Orophin and Rúmil. Orophin was deep in reverie, the elvish state of sleep, but Rúmil was awake and willing to talk._

            "I am not sure what to make of this new Ranger among our mists," Haldir admitted as he sat a short ways from Orophin so as not to wake him. Rúmil settled down next to his brother and offered him some _lembas, which he accepted. _

            "Oh?" Rúmil was perhaps the most insightful of the three brothers, and often they turned to him for advice. "What about her worries you?"

            "It is not so much worry as a feeling of discontent. Looking in her eyes was like looking into the eyes of a child, but there was something in her eyes that should not be there, not for a child."

            "I suspect you are going to tell me what it is."

            "Despair, Rúmil. I sense despair in her. She is desperately trying to find something, something that drove her here on the verge of starvation. She's only sixteen by all accounts—what is it that could force her here, through all that danger, all alone?"

            "The question is not what but why," Rúmil said, breaking off a piece of _lembas and chewing thoughtfully. "Even if we knew what she is looking for, we still would not know why. But what is here in Lórien that she could possibly be trying to find?"_

            "I admit, humans are a mystery to me," Haldir said, sipping a small glass of wine and twirling the glass daringly between his fingers. "I do not know what a human would be looking for."

            "Money? Power? Fame?" Rúmil sighed, brushing back strands of dark hair. "That is what most look for. But not this one, I think."

            Haldir glanced at him sideways. "What do you think, brother?"

            Rúmil frowned thoughtfully. "She seeks something taken from her a long time ago, is what I think, after meeting her. She seeks something that she needs for some purpose, and needs it soon."

            Haldir's face darkened. "Do you believe she is working for the Enemy?"

            "There is no smell of evil on her, but that means nothing. She could be just a toy, a messenger recruited by someone who has connections to someone who has connections to someone who is working for the Enemy. At this point, anything is possible."

            Rúmil fell silent for a while, and the two sat without speaking, merely enjoying the other's company. At last Haldir spoke again. "Rúmil, when you said anything is possible, I sense you do not believe she is working for anything but personal gain."

            "You've read me rightly, brother," Rúmil admitted. He turned to look at Haldir, his light blue-gray eyes serious. "But the desperation of an individual is often more dangerous than anyone hired by the Enemy. She seeks something on pain of death, and I fear that on pain of death she will find it. I fear for her, Haldir. She will try something foolish, and soon."

            "When?" Haldir asked, concerned.

            Rúmil's eyes darkened suddenly like a thundercloud. "Haldir, you must find her. Quickly."

            Haldir didn't question his brother. Rúmil had a disturbing ability to be right when he had feelings like this. Off he was among the tree branches, leaping lightly from tree to tree, following where his sense told him she should be. 

            When he found himself headed towards the deeper parts of the City of the Galadhirrim, fear rose in his throat. Something was terribly wrong.

            As he entered the most heavily guarded part of the City, where the most valuable artifacts His keen ears caught the sound of a scuffle, and then a scream. His heart almost stopped—the scream was not a human cry.

            He jumped the ground inside a small courtyard with only one gate. At the entrance, the guard lay wounded on his side. It was Laegheneb.

            "Laeg! Laeg!" Haldir cried, dropping to his knees beside his friend and lifting him into his arms. 

            Laegheneb looked at him and tried to speak, but the sword wound that was killing him had struck his lungs, and they were filling with blood. A long line of blood was trickling from his nose and mouth, and he kept swallowing the blood that was choking him, struggling to breathe. Haldir felt tears fill his eyes as he held one of his oldest friends. "Who did this to you?" Haldir demanded in a low voice.

            He read Laegheneb's lips, though the words came not. _The Ranger._

            Haldir felt his body go numb and cold. Elves were running now, shouting, but Haldir was deft to it. _The crystals! someone cried. __The crystals are gone! _

_            It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the dying elf in his arms._

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

Daro=halt, stop

Laegheneb=sharp eyed

Ellim=literally star-sparkling-light, sparkling starlight

Iell uin Dúnedain=daughter of-the Dúnedain 

Mîdhlim=literally, dew-sparkling.

Tog lim, edhel o Lórien = Lead on, elf of Lorien

Talan=flet

So what do you think so far? A bit slow to start off with, but any comments?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: 

All recognizable characters and places belong to Tolkien, the rest are my creation. No copyright infringements are intended; this story was written purely for entertainment and no money is being made off it. 

Feedback: LadyoftheRings35@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13 for some violence and apprehensive situations.

Summary:

When a young Ranger comes to stay with the Elves of Lothlórien and is accused of taking an irreplaceable crystal, Haldir must decide if she is working for the Enemy—or for some deeper purpose.  

Series:

None

Spoilers:

None

The Midnight Kitten: Yes, it might well turn into a Haldir romance but I'm not sure yet. It depends on how her character develops. It might be one of those she-loves-him-but-he-doesn't-love-her-back subplots, but I just don't know yet. You're right, Haldir never got his deserved appreciation, and it was pretty sad that they killed him in the movie. Also, personally, there are a LOT of slash stories about Haldir, and while I have nothing against slash stories, really, we could use a bit more of a mixed type of stuff about our favorite arrogant elf. :D 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daughter of the Dúnedain

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Haldir tracked the human, and murder was in his eyes.

            Grim-faced healers had taken Laegheneb away while guards checked the storage rooms. Nothing was taken except for a pair of single, round crystals about the size to fit in the palm of a hand. The crystals, though, had no particularly special properties except the ability to keep track of which elves were out guarding the borders and where. They acted much like a tracking device, and so Lady Galadriel had kept them locked away, refusing to use them. 

            Now they was gone. In the wrong hands, the information of the position of Lórien's defenders could be devastating.

            _The Ranger, Laegheneb had said. There was only one Ranger in Lothlórien, and she had subsequently disappeared. Haldir, dazed with grief, had picked up her trail just outside of the City, and had gone after her without waiting for reinforcements._

            He could hear her frantic breathing—she wasn't far ahead now. Blind with anger he sprang lightly into the trees, passing her below and then springing down to block her path.

            Mîdhlim froze, and Haldir was briefly struck by how young and terrified she appeared. _And well she should! he thought fiercely, advancing with his double knives drawn. __If Laegheneb does not live, she deserves to die!_

            "Why did you take the crystals?" he snarled, backing her up with the points of his knives just touching her throat. 

            "I d-didn't take them," she stammered. A lie, he read it easily in her face. Haldir drew back his sword to strike her dead and she cried out, dropping to her knees and covering her head with her hands, pleading for mercy.

            "Tell me why you took the crystals," Haldir said, staying his hand, his dark eyes flashing with anger. 

            "I-I had to," she sobbed. "I had to!"

            "Why?" Haldir shouted.

            "I can't say!" she shouted back, her head snapping up. Once again, desperation shone in her eyes, her face twisted in anguish. "I never meant to hurt him," she whispered suddenly. "Is—is he going to be all right?"

            Haldir's stroke barely missed her head as she rolled clear. "How is he?" Haldir cried. "Half-dead, is how he fares! If he dies, your life is forfeit!"

            Mîdhlim wept, rocking back and forth on the ground. "I never meant to hurt him," she moaned.

            Haldir seized a fistful of her hair and dragged her too her feet. "Why?" he demanded. "Why did you take the crystals?"

            "I don't have them anymore," she said softly. "I had to. I had to. I did not have a choice. Do you think if I had had a choice, I would have?"

            Haldir searched her eyes, his cheeks flushed with anger. "I do not know," he said in a dangerously calm tone. 

            "Sister! What have you done?"

            Haldir turned at the sound of a human voice. A young man hurried towards them, a slight limp in one leg, followed by Rúmil and Orophin. Mîdhlim gave a terrified yelp and jerked free of Haldir's grasp, running down the smooth hill.

            Quick as thought Haldir strung his bow and his arrow would have killed Mîdhlim there had Rúmil's not reached his side and knocked the bow aside. Shouting in anger, Haldir turned on his brother, who merely stood there, his face full of sorrow but no anger. Haldir stopped short then, remember this was his _brother, and no enemy of his._

            "Forgive me," he murmured, turning back as the second Ranger hauled Mîdhlim up by her ear. She squeaked in pain and twisted, but the Ranger grimly tightened his hold on her lobe and dragged her towards the elves.

            The Ranger stopped in front of him and bowed respectfully. "I apologize for my sister's behavior," the Ranger said. "We have kept her under close eye for many months now because of her tendency to be…unstable. About four weeks ago she escaped us, and we tracked her here—though perhaps not in time, I fear." The young man's face was full of sorrow. "Hithlim is my name

            "She is charged with the attempted murder of one of our guards, and of theft," Orophin spoke up, giving Mîdhlim a dark look.

            Mîdhlim was doing something strange though; she kept catching Rúmil's eyes and jerking her head towards the trees over their heads. The elf stared at her, puzzled, until Hithlim noticed and gave Mîdhlim a little shake. "She has uncontrollable twitches, it's part of her disability," he explained. Mîdhlim squirmed, trying to break free, but Hithlim caught her shoulder in an iron grip. "I'm so sorry," the Ranger added, his face full of sorrow. "We tracked her as quickly as we could, but the mad can still be cunning."

            With an effort, Rúmil drew his eyes away from the odd girl and nodded. "We understand," he said when Haldir was quiet. "We should be getting back to the City. Dark comes early during this part of the year."

            "Do we have anything to bind her with? I don't want her to hurt herself."

            Mîdhlim cried silently when the elves bound her hands, and Hithlim lead her like a dog on a leash. Her pace was slow and she kept her eyes on the ground, her hair falling into her face. Rúmil felt sorrow for the girl, of course, but also puzzlement. What had been behind her strange head jerking? It would have made more sense if she was trying to signal that she didn't trust her brother, but her motions had not been in his direction. 

            What was over her head? Trees, and a bit of sky…nothing unusual.

            He was so contemplative that he didn't notice that Mîdhlim was staggering until she fell to her knees, shaking. 

            Hithlim tugged on the rope that bound her hands. "Come on, sister," he cooed. "Not far now!"

            "Tired," she whimpered. "Can't…go on."

            "You managed to go on from Rivendell, evading us," Hithlim pointed out, not unkindly. "It's only another few miles."

            She was shaking her head all the way through his words. "No," she said. "I'm not going and you can't force me."

            "But we can carry you," Hithlim threatened. 

            "Then carry me. I'm not walking any further."

            "Or we could drag you."           

            "We do not have time for this!" Orophin was eyeing the forest with growing concern. "I sense danger. We must get to the City."

            "Agreed." Haldir stooped and threw Mîdhlim over his shoulder. "Let us hurry."

            The elves set off at a steady trot, dusk falling around their ears, Hithlim trailing a few feet behind. 

            They were not far from the City walls when Orophin staggered suddenly, gasping. An arrow pieced his shoulder. Rúmil cried out and pushed Haldir to one side, dragging Orophin behind one tree. Haldir cupped his hands around his mouth and made the bird call that was a cry for help. 

            Arrows filled the air, the elves sheltering under the boughs of the trees, trying to find where the archers were hidden. Haldir knelt by Mîdhlim who was being held down by her brother. His sharp eyes caught movement in the foliage above. A quick shot took the archer down. He heard answering twangs from Rúmil's bows. Each arrow brought down an archer until finally the barrage of arrows stopped.

            Haldir turned to ask if Hithlim was all right, but the Ranger and Mîdhlim were gone. 

            "Orophin? Orophin!" Haldir broke cover and rushed to his brother's side, concern written across his features.

            Rúmil was kneeling by the downed elf, his face serious as he probed the wound. Orophin was pale as Haldir dropped to his knees next to him. 

            "You always said I'd get myself in trouble, brother," Orophin said, trying to smile.

            Haldir felt his eyes brimming with tears. "You're not in trouble yet, Orophin. You are going to be fine."

            Rúmil looked up. "Where is Hithlim?"

            "He and Mîdhlim both disappeared during the battle. I believe they went for help. Why?"

            Rúmil's face grew even more serious. "Haldir, this was not an unplanned attack. Someone was waiting for us. Someone who knew we were going to take this way. Someone who managed to get around our sentries on the border."

            "The Crystals," Orophin whispered.

            Rúmil looked down and smiled affectionately. "My older brother finally listened to his tutors, ah? A first, to be sure!"

            "Is he all right?" Haldir demanded, giving Rúmil a this-is-no-place-for-jokes look. 

            "As long as he remembers he's an elf and not a half-blind human, and remembers to duck next time he will grow to be very old indeed," Rúmil said, his voice on the verge of laughter.

            "I've half a mind to spank you, brother," Orophin threatened.

            Rúmil's smile widened. "You would have to duck my arrows, Orophin."

            Haldir wearied of their banter. "Come, we must find Hithlim and his charge, and get you back to the City."

            Orophin nodded and Rúmil lifted him carefully into his arms. Haldir knelt next to one of the fallen archers. He was like no man he had ever seen, dark skinned and dark haired, his skin the color of dark brown. Haldir frowned, searching him for any sign of identification. 

            A paid killer, Haldir thought in wonder, sitting back on his heels. These men were hired for the express purpose of killing us. But why?

            Haldir's head snapped up at the same time there was a warning cry from Rúmil. The wind shifted and Haldir's ears caught the sound of screaming. The City!

            It was no wonder they had not answered my call for help, he realized, running to catch up with Rúmil and Orophin. 

            He caught up with his brother and the three elves ran like the wind towards their beloved City, a City that had been the only home they ever had. Haldir had desperately hoped he had misheard, but his nose told him otherwise. When he came with in sight of the City, he realized with a sinking sense of dread that the attack on both them and on Laegheneb had been only a distraction.

            The City was on fire.

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

If you've read this far, be so kind as to review, please!! I always appreciate comments.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: 

All recognizable characters and places belong to Tolkien, the rest are my creation. No copyright infringements are intended; this story was written purely for entertainment and no money is being made off it. 

Feedback: LadyoftheRings35@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13 for some violence and apprehensive situations.

Summary:

When a young Ranger comes to stay with the Elves of Lothlórien and is accused of taking an irreplaceable crystal, Haldir must decide if she is working for the Enemy—or for some deeper purpose.  

Series:

None

Spoilers:

None

A/N: Wow, thanks for the great feedback! It made me decide to update sooner!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daughter of the Dúnedain

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            If Rúmil had to pick one word to describe the situation when they got to the City, he would have chosen chaos.

            Fire was a constant threat while you lived in a forest, but there had been no major fires for centuries. Rúmil had always suspected that Galadriel had something to do with it—after all, she was one of the most resourceful elves he had ever met and had had the pleasure of serving—but every resident in the City of the Galadhrim knew that fire was a when, not an if, question. 

            Haldir, not burdened by carrying another elf, made it to the City ahead of him, and Rúmil could hear his brother calling out instructions, getting water onto the areas that were aflame. To make matters worse, the fires were across the city from each other on the sides farthest from any water, making it difficult to extinguish them. It had been strangely dry this year in the forest, and the trees were dry as tinderboxes. 

            "Put me down!" Orophin demanded as they entered the City.

            "You're wounded," Rúmil protested, though he had to admit that carrying his brother all the way across the City to their _talan was not an idea he relished. _

            "Yes, in my arm, not in my legs. Put me down, I can help."

            Realizing that it was useless to argue with the most stubborn of the three brothers, Rúmil set his brother carefully on his feet. Orophin swayed for a second, grasped the arrow firmly, and before Rúmil realized his intent, the elf ripped the barbed head from his shoulder.

            He almost fainted. Rúmil set him down firmly under a tree and hastily bound the heavily bleeding injury. "Brother, if you move as much as one finger's length from that spot so help me I will tie you to your bed for a week. Do you hear me?"

            Orophin managed a watery smile. "I hear you, oh Lord Rúmil."

            "Not a finger's width," Rúmil repeated, and sped off.

            The fires were spreading; one was in the boughs of three mallorn trees, the other was almost as serious, in the boughs of two. Haldir had set up a line of elves to haul pails of water up from the creek and Hithlim, Rúmil saw with relief, was doing the same with the second fire. 

            Rúmil ran to his brother's side. Because of the way the wind was blowing and how dry the wood was, there was little smoke, but it only made the fire more intense. Heat seared one side of Rúmil's face and he shouted to be overhead. "Is there anyone left in the trees?" he called to Haldir.

            The elf was nearly black with soot as he and three others threw water onto the flame. "All are accounted, for accept for one!" he shouted back. Too late he realized what his words would mean to his brother. "Rúmil, no!" he shouted as his brother leapt high into one of the trees not yet aflame and disappeared into the hazy smoke.

            Coughing, holding a wet cloth over his nose and mouth, Rúmil squinted through the haze. The fire was so intense he felt like he himself was on fire; his heart pounded wildly from fear and the certain, horrifying knowledge that if he didn't find whoever was up here and soon, they were both going to die.

            Half way up the tree in one _talan yet to catch on fire, he found him. It was Ellim, the young healer, passed out from the smoke and choking on it._

            Coughing, shielding his face with one arm against flying cinders, he bent and slipped the elf over his shoulder. He couldn't climb down like this; he had to put some space between himself and the fire.

            To his horror he felt the wind shift and the fire turned on him, leaping to the tree he was in. The branches under him crackled and caught. He searched for a safe place to jump to. Far in the distance, as though a thousand miles away he heard Haldir screaming his name.

            He looked to the ground far below. He didn't know if he could jump and land safely burdened as he was.

            There was no choice; jump or die.

            Rúmil jumped.

            As he moved the branches broke under him. He staggered and held on for Ellim for dear life as they plummeted towards the ground. Half way through his hair caught on fire. He hit a branch yet to break from the flames and rolled of. Squealing with pain he slapped the wet cloth against his head until the burning subsided. 

            Then he struck the ground and was knocked out.

            As though through a hazy dream he heard words of power pouring into him like cool rain on a summer's eve.

            _"Ai!__ Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_            Antantya laita, lavme mistë!"_

Ah! Elbereth Starkindler,

Give-me-thy bless(ing), grant-us rain!

Through his pain Rúmil looked up at the Quenyan words, a language rarely spoke in a primarily Sindarin colony. Galadriel stood upon a low _talan, crying out in her deep, powerful voice. Almost for an instant he thought upon her finger he saw a shining Ring; but the vision was gone as quickly as it came. _

There was a rumble of thunder, and then the sky clouded and cool rain fell down upon their heads. 

Rúmil sighed with relief and sent up a silent thanks to the Vala who always seemed to answer their prayers. He allowed himself to be carried back to the _talan._

*     *     *     *

            Haldir was covered with soot by the time he found his way back to his _talan. Even his pale skin was covered with a fine layer, though sweat had made little streaks and interesting designs on his cheek. Rúmil, recently recovered with a bandage on his hand, left thigh and head, took one look at him and sent him back out into the rain. "You can let the rain clean off that soot," he had said in a tone that broke all arguments. "I'll not have anything even remotely resembling dirt in our __talan while Orophin is injured. Not a speck of dirt in that wound, am I understood?"_

            Haldir had begun to laugh then; it wasn't as though he could get much wetter, and while Orophin and Rúmil healed it would be best if the _talan stayed clean. The ironic thing was, while Haldir and Orophin were both nearly five hundred years older than their brother, Rúmil often was the one to take charge during situations regarding injuries. _

            "Very well, tithin gwador," Haldir had responded in amusement. "I will wait until the rain washes me clean."

            And so it was some time later that Rúmil, moving carefully to avoid aggrevating his burns, found his brother sitting cross-legged in the branches of one of the half-burnt trees, singing to it softly. The _mallorn trees were greatly loved by the elves of Lórien. To the sorrow of Haldir and the other elves, three __mallorn trees had been destroyed, two more damaged, and four __talans burnt to the ground._

            Haldir's eyes were closed but Rúmil didn't let that fool him. Haldir was always watching; even when he was safe in his _talan he was always watchful. Rúmil often wondered if it was because he was the oldest—perhaps he felt he needed to protect his younger brothers. No matter what the reason, Haldir was instantly aware of his brother's presence, and still was silent. _

            Rúmil spoke at last. "Orophin will be fine. I treated the wound and he is resting. My wounds aren't serious. You may come back inside now," he added, hiding his smile. "I believe the rain has you clean enough."

            The steady rain had soaked Haldir completely, his long dark tresses hanging in limp clumps around his shoulders, little trickles of water running down his pointed ears and bothering him to no end. His face was cleaned and his clothes, if not clean, were at least moderately neat. There was a scorch mark on Haldir's hand where he had touched a burning branch in his haste to get into the trees and see how widespread the damage was. 

            "I am sorry I frightened you," Rúmil said quietly, touching Haldir's shoulder, wishing his brother would look at him. "I know you don't like it when one of us gets injured or takes risks, but we are not children, Haldir. I know my limits, and yes that was at the edge of them, but I did not die and neither did Ellim."

            Haldir looked at him silently, his eyes soft with pain. "But what if you had?"

            Rúmil shook his head without speaking, not certain how to respond. "I want to tell you I know, but I do not."

"I spoke with Hithlim," Haldir said, as though he had not heard his brother. "He said that Mîdhlim had broken free and he had chased her, finally ending up in the City and finding the place in a panic."

            Rúmil said nothing. 

            "Do you believe him?" Haldir asked finally, brushing his hair away from his eyes and wrapping his arms around his knees. "Do you think that was why he disappeared so quickly."

            Rúmil didn't look at his brother for a moment. Then, softly, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

            Haldir sighed. "Something about that girl bothers me. There is something neither of them are telling us."

            "Of course there is," Rúmil said calmly. "The girl's not mad, for one thing."

            "What?" Haldir turned, surprised. Admittedly he had had very little experience with insane humans, but the girl, with her irrational behavior and strange words, had seemed a likely candidate. "She's not?"

            "Of course not, she's completely and fully sound, though admittedly terrified."

            "Terrified of what?"

            Rúmil shook water from his eyes. "I don't know. I truly wish I did. But mark my words, Haldir. These attempts on our life were made for a reason. To distract us for the search for the crystals? Possibly, maybe…but I have a feeling that there is no petty theft behind these attacks. First the attack on Laegheneb's life, then on ours, now fire in the City; but there's no pattern!" Impatience finally showing through, Rúmil stood and walked to the end of the branch, feeling his brother's eyes on him. "I don't understand it. It's random behavior, but why? If the thief came to steal the crystals only, why is he or she staying around, risking being caught?" Rúmil turned to face Haldir. "There is something about this whole thing that bothers me, brother. More and more it seems like there is an alternative motive for our deaths. More than what seems is going on. This is not some random accident. These things were planned and for a single purpose."

            Haldir's eyes narrowed. "And what purpose is that?"

            Rúmil shook his head, his eyes sorrowful. "I wish I knew."

*     *     *     *

            He watched the confusion on their faces. He had the two Rangers under his control, and the crystals in his hand. Now, all he had to do was extend his hand to take the prize he had come for. 

            He looked at Rúmil's face through the crystal and he smiled. 

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

tithin gwador = little brother

Note: All of the elvish in this story is, or should be, Sindarin, excluding Galadriel's chant. Quenya was, by the Third Age, primarily a formal language, elf-Latin you might say, used in formal circumstances and songs, while Sindarin was the everyday use language, even in Noldor settlements like Rivendell. 

I'm writing the next chapter, don't worry…:D I'm curious, who does everyone think the perpetrator is so far? Do you think it was the same person who started the fires as who attacked Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin? Do you think they were just random attacks? Or several people working in collaboration? I'd be curious to hear your thoughts and comments!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: 

All recognizable characters and places belong to Tolkien, the rest are my creation. No copyright infringements are intended; this story was written purely for entertainment and no money is being made off it. 

Feedback: LadyoftheRings35@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13 for some violence and apprehensive situations.

Summary:

When a young Ranger comes to stay with the Elves of Lothlórien and is accused of taking an irreplaceable crystal, Haldir must decide if she is working for the Enemy—or for some deeper purpose.  

Series:

None

Spoilers:

None

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daughter of the Dúnedain

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Four

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Haldir was getting more and more irritated with the girl. She was sitting in Galadriel's _talan with Galadriel, Hithlim, and Haldir in attendance, cross-questioned by the three of them. _

            "Where are the crystals?" Galadriel asked sternly.

            "I don't know." The girl's voice was deadpan.

            "Why did you take them?" Hithlim demanded.

            "I didn't take them."

            "Was there anyone else involved?"

            Silence.

            "Was there anyone else involved?" Hithlim repeated.

            "Yes."

            "Who?"

            "I don't know."

            "Yes, you do." Rúmil, standing back and watching them question Mîdhlim came forward. "But you're afraid to tell us."

            He knelt down until he was at eye level with her. He gentled his voice as he spoke. "Who was it?"

            She raised her eyes to look at him, her face aged. "I can't," she whispered. "If I tell, he'll kill her."

            "Kill who?" he asked, keeping his voice low and soothing. She looked away but he caught her head with one hand and turned her eyes to face him.

             "My sister."

            Rúmil turned to Hithlim, who shook his head. "The girl is delirious. She did have a sister, several years ago, but the girl was killed in an ambush. It's just another one of her delusions. You can't possibly get any worthwhile answer out of her…" Rúmil silenced him with a glance and bowed to Galadriel. "With all due respect, my lady, may I speak to her alone?"

            Galadriel nodded and stood. Haldir, Hithlim, and the two guards trailed out after her.

            "Now," Rúmil said still in that gentle tone. "Who was it?"

            She looked up and told him everything.

*     *     *      *

            Haldir sat in stunned, painful silence as the messenger spoke. Galadriel placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. The messenger bowed to Galadriel and left, but Haldir hardly noticed. The words still echoed in his ears. _I am so sorry, Lord Haldir. Laegheneb's spirit has passed to Mandos' Hall. _

Grief clawed at his throat and he stifled a sob, allowing his head to rest on his knees. He heard Galadriel murmuring a prayer for the departed and vaguely saw genuine sorrow on the Ranger's rugged face.            

He had to calm down. Forcing himself to stand he murmured an apology to the Lady and then started down the tree. Galadriel's face was full of sadness as she watched one of her most trusted wardens go. Hithlim turned to her. "All due respect, lady, but I will follow him to make sure he is all right."

Galadriel let out a quiet sigh and nodded. Hithlim turned and followed the elf down the ladder.

Galadriel had been waiting for Rúmil to come down for perhaps fifteen minutes when a shriek cut through the air. Instantly, the two guards sprang up to the next level of the _talan, even as Galadriel realized with horror that it would be too late._

Her worst fears were realized when she reached the top _talan and found Rúmil lying in a pool of blood, and Mîdhlim was gone. _

*     *     *     *

            Haldir went into a frenzy. 

            Orophin watched with no small fear as his brother hurtled things across the _talan, Haldir's anguish for his brother's terrible state showing in the tear marks sliding across his fair cheeks. "Haldir," Orophin said, trying to calm him._

            "Don't speak to me," Haldir said in a harsh whisper, and then with a cry he hurtled a small stool across the room. "Too many!" he shouted to the sky, pulling at his hair. "You've hurt too many of ours. Blood you've spilt and in blood you will pay."

            "Haldir," Orophin said, gathering his courage and touching his brother's shoulder with his good arm. "Haldir," he said, blinking back his own tears. "Rúmil might still live. You do not know yet. The healers said not to give up hope."

            Haldir's voice broke. "They always say that," he wept. "They said it about Laegheneb. If Rúmil dies I swear I'll kill his murderer and all their family, down to the last."

            "No, Haldir," Orophin said, pulling Haldir into an embrace. "You know you will not do that."

            Haldir covered his face with his hands and drew in a shuddering breath. "I want to. I want to see him suffer as he has made me suffer. Why Rúmil? Rúmil was always so gentle. He could never stand to see anyone else hurt. He always wanted to learn to be a healer, but never had the time…and now he never will."

            "You don't know that," Orophin said fiercely, but Haldir was not listening.

            "He used to sit in the tree branches and sing, before he could even talk he would sing nonsense in that high sweet voice of his, laughing lightly because a butterfly lighted on his nose. I used to watch him and envy his contentedness. He always used to look up to me when he was little—I used to carry him around on my shoulders and he would giggle and point things out to me. He loved to laugh," Haldir said brokenly.

            Orophin could not speak through the lump of grief in his throat, and leaned his head against Haldir's shoulder. 

            "The girl told him something that would have revealed the real perpetrator. That is why she was taken and why Rúmil was struck in the head. Have courage, brother. Rúmil is young and strong. He will not give in so easily."

            "He is my baby brother," Haldir said quietly to the wooden floor, not looking at Orophin. "I can remember the day he was born. He cried loud enough to make the forest cover its ears until the nurse placed him in Mother's arms. Then he quieted and started to laugh. Everyone found this so amazing. I was the only one unimpressed, until Father let me hold him. He touched my face with one finger, and then grabbed my nose and laughed playfully. 'Ha-dear, brot'er' he said. 'Ha-dear, brot'er."

            Orophin touched his shoulder. "Let us go after him. Let us go after his attacker," Orophin urged.

            "We don't even know where to start."

            Orophin's eyes burned with a sudden anger. "I think I might have an idea."

*      *      *      *

            "I can not say if there was anything strange that Laegheneb might have said," the healer said with a puzzled look. "I do not recall him speaking at all."

            "Not even once?" Orophin pleaded.

            "I'm sorry, I do not believe so."

            The two brothers looked at each other in sorrow and turned to go. Then a high pitched and very young voice called, "Wait!"

            Haldir turned back to see a young healer-trainee, not yet fully grown with bright silver eyes and a shy expression on her face. "Wait," she repeated. "I think I might be able to help you."

            "Did Laegheneb say anything at all?" Orophin asked excitedly. 

            "Yes. He woke up only once and grabbed my arm. His words were very weak and slurred, but I think he said, 'Not the girl, not the girl'. Does this help at all?"

            Haldir nodded slowly. "I believe it may. Thank you, nestadhên." 

            Orophin followed Haldir down the long hall. "Where are you going?"

            "To visit our brother."

            Rúmil had a thick bandage around his head where he had been bludgeoned. His eyes were open and staring, but no life was in them, and only the blankets covering his chest gave any sign of movement from his breathing. He was very pale and his eyes were dilated. 

            Haldir sat down on the cot next to him and placed his hand on his brother's cheek, feeling how cold he was. "Oh brother," he sighed. "Of all the times I need your wisdom most, it is now. And here you lay, the answers to all our questions safely inside you, and yet we cannot reach them. The answer that could prevent any more tragedy is inside you, and we cannot find it. I beg you, please, give some sign that you have heard me!"

            Rúmil's eyes remained fixed on the sky, his face still and his hands limp. Orophin swallowed his tears as he took Rúmil's hand in his. Haldir did not even realize he was crying until his tears fell off his face and onto his brother's fingers. 

            "Haldir! Orophin!"

            Hithlim came running up, panting, an expression of fear on his face. "You must come quickly! There's been another attack!"

            Standing, Haldir took off after Hithlim as Orophin ran to sound the alarm. Hithlim lead him through the City to the outskirts, and then out into the forest. "Where are we going?" he demanded of the Ranger.

            "To the clearing," Hithlim said breathlessly, and picked up the pace.

            The clearing he was talking about was really more of a secluded clear area without any entrance except a thin opening between two _mallorn trees. Hithlim lead him through the opening and into the clearing._

            Mîdhlim lay in the middle, a long slash mark across her side and into her belly. Blood seeped through the bandage that Hithlim had hastily wrapped around her. She groaned when he touched her shoulder. "Mîdhlim? Mîdhlim wake up! You must wake up!"

            She opened bleary eyes. "Help me," she whispered, her voice weak. 

            "Who did this to you?" he asked, his eyes widening at the seriousness of the wounds.

            Her eyes dilated in fear suddenly and he only had time to hear Hithlim cry out before a heavy object struck the base of his head and he fell into the darkness that followed. 

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

nestad=healing

hên = child


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: 

All recognizable characters and places belong to Tolkien, the rest are my creation. No copyright infringements are intended; this story was written purely for entertainment and no money is being made off it. 

Feedback: LadyoftheRings35@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13 for some violence and apprehensive situations.

Summary:

When a young Ranger comes to stay with the Elves of Lothlórien and is accused of taking an irreplaceable crystal, Haldir must decide if she is working for the Enemy—or for some deeper purpose.  

Series:

None

Spoilers:

None

A/N: Wow, you guys have been such great reviewers! I really appreciate all of your comments! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daughter of the Dúnedain

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Five

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Haldir woke up slowly, willing his body to heal as he tried to open his eyes. He felt a protest all the way down to his toes as pain shot through his head. Even his ear tips ached. Slowly he raised a hand to his temple and felt across his forehead until his fingers touched the crusted blood on the back of his head. Rolling over he tried to sit up, and it was then he realized he was bound hand and foot, and there was a gag in his mouth. Blinking away the dizziness that remained, he sat up, trying to understand where he had been taken and why he did not realize it.

Of course, he thought a second later. We're near to the southern border. I have rarely been to the southern border except a few times…and oh how I now regret that I did not come more often. I am unfamiliar with this area, and it gives my enemy an advantage over me.

            "So, you're finally awake," said an amused voice.

            Haldir blinked in shock as Hithlim bent over him, smiling gently. "Hithlim, untie me, quickly! Mîdhlim is hurt, we need…" the words died on his lips as Hithlim neither moved nor spoke, that strange little smile still playing across the Ranger's face.

            Haldir's face darkened with anger, but his voice was perfectly calm. "What was to be your prize, Hithlim?"

            Hithlim laughed. "You catch on quick, elf. Actually, my prize was you. I wanted you. At first I just wanted to kill you—I was hoping those fires would spread and destroy most of the city, and no one would notice if one more elf disappeared…and those hit men? Hired by me of course. Using these wonderful crystals of yours, I managed to sneak them past the borders of Lórien. It was only later I realized that capturing a live elf for my employer might prove more…interesting; especially if that elf was one of the Wardens of Lothlórien. Using—persuasive methods, we could obtain some very interesting information from you." He motioned to the very still form of Mîdhlim lying face down on the ground. "My stupid cousin has always been a problem. She realized several years ago that I turned her little sister over to the Enemy because of her ties to the descendants of Isildur, and that the girl hadn't just died in that ambush. I threatened to kill the girl if she wasn't silent. She begged me to let her go, but of course that just made me realize how much of a hold her sister Menel had over her. So I attacked Laegheneb while she stole the crystals, under the impression that I would let her sister go after I got them."

            Haldir remembered something Rúmil had mentioned to him about Mîdhlim's strange actions, of motion towards the sky when she had been captured. And Menel, of course, means sky. She must have known that the elves of Lórien and the Rangers keep close contact with each other, Haldir realized. She was trying to tell us her sister was in danger. 

            "And Rúmil?" Haldir was trying to sound casual but his anger was beginning to break through his calm exterior.

            "Rúmil? That idiot?" Haldir struggled to stay calm. "I tried to kill him, but you elves don't die as easily as I would like…such a shame."

            "So what happens now?"

            "I take you back with me to Mordor."

            "And the girl?" Haldir motioned to Mîdhlim. 

            Hithlim shrugged. "I'll kill her."

            Mîdhlim dragged herself upright then. She was pale and bloody, but her wound appeared to have been bound and she was no longer bleeding. "Please, Hithlim," she said, her voice weak. "Please let her go…she's just a child…"

            "Oh, did I forget to mention?" Hithlim's looked down at Mîdhlim and grinned cruelly. "Did I forget to mention she's dead?"

            Mîdhlim stared at him in horror. "NO!" she shouted, surging to her feet in a last desperate struggle. Hithlim punched her solidly in her wounded side. She bit her lip and suppressed a scream, falling back to her knees. Slowly, tantalizingly, Hithlim drew a long, slender dagger from his belt and grabbed Mîdhlim, dragging her upright by her hair and exposing her throat. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Your pretty sister squealed so much when she saw my coming for her…pretty little thing, you know. So pretty." He ran the flat of the cold knife across Mîdhlim's throat several times, bending until his lips brushed against her ears, watching with pleasure as she squirmed in agitation. "Just as pretty as you are ugly. So say bye-bye to Haldir. It's time you get to see your sister."

            Mîdhlim looked up at Hithlim, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. "You won't get away with this," she said with conviction.

            "Maybe," he laughed, and motioned to Haldir. "But I got what I came for. And you got what you had coming. So we're all happy, right?" Without warning, he plunged the knife deep into her chest.

            Mîdhlim would have screamed from the pain exploding and radiating from the wound. Her head spun wildly and she felt herself dying as her body hit the grass. Warm blood trickled down her chest.

            Hithlim was many things. He was a murderer, a liar, a thief, a sick man, and above all else he was human. He had no idea what the Elven race was capable when their patience broke.

            And Haldir's had just broken.

            Silent as a hunter and twice as dangerous he burst his bounds, grabbed Hithlim from behind and threw him to the ground. Hithlim's eyes widened and he struck Haldir across the face. Haldir's foot connected with his chin and Hithlim sank to the ground, dazed. He felt deceptively slender fingers tighten about his throat, and air was suddenly cut off. Frantically he clawed at the elf's face without reaction. Slowly he sank into unconsciousness. 

            Haldir stood once the man was unconscious, and then bound him quickly before turning to Mîdhlim. Her eyes were closed and she hardly breathed. 

            Kneeling he gathered the dying girl into his arms and wretched the knife free. Blood stained his pale hands as he tried to bind the wound; but she had lost so much blood already. He knew there was no hope for her.

            Gently he held her in his lap, and rocked her. She deserves a better death than this, Haldir thought as he cradled her, trying to make her last moments as painless as possible. "Just a child," he said aloud sadly.

            Mîdhlim's eyes fluttered open. "Haldir?" she whispered.

            "I'm here, do not worry, I am here."

            "I'm going to die."

            Haldir stroked her cheek with willowy fingers. "You're very weak, Mîdhlim," he said gently.

            "I am going to die." Tears filled her eyes. "I wouldn't mind so much…dying. But Menel is dead…my sister, I couldn't save her." She was too weak to sob but Haldir saw the anguish in her face.

            "You did what you had to do," Haldir said, trying to keep his voice steady for her sake. "You didn't have a choice; I hold you in no blame."

            "But I hurt Laegheneb," she whispered, her voice growing faint, beginning to pant for breath.

            "No, your cousin did that, little one. You can't take blame for something like that—it wasn't your fault. Never believe it was."

            "I'm scared, Haldir. I don't want to die."

            Haldir had to brush a tear from her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid, Mîdhlim. I'm right here."

            "But we all die alone. You can't come with me."

            Haldir smiled through his tears at her wisdom. "No, little one, I can't."

            "Do…do you know that song 'Hallelujah'?"

            "Yes," Haldir answered gently, calming her by running his hand lightly over her hair. "Yes, I know that song."

            "Would…would you sing it to me?"

            Haldir swallowed his pain and nodded. "Of course, little one. Shh, don't be afraid, it's all right. No one can hurt you where you're going…you will see your sister again, you will be safe, and have peace." Tears slid down his cheeks freely, but he didn't care as he lifted his sweet, piecing voice through the trees.

_I've__ heard there was a secret chord_

_            That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_            But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_            It goes like this; the forth, the fifth!_

_            The minor fault, the major lift            _

_            The baffled king composed in, Hallelujah_

_            Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…_

_            He felt her being to relax in his arms and he continued, stroking her lightly with one hand as darkness fell on the woods and the birds hushed themselves to listen to the sweet words._

            _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight over threw you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And__ from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, halleluiah, hallelujah…___

Mîdhlim's breathing became ragged, and her eyes opened wide in fear. He bent over her, singing soothing to her, calming her with a gentle hand on her head and face, assuring her that he was still there, that he wouldn't leave her.

_            Child I've been here before_

_            I know this room I've walked this floor_

_            I used to live alone before I knew you_

_            I've seen your flag on the marble lodge_

_            Love is not a victory march_

_            It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, halleluiah, hallelujah…___

She caught his hand and held it tightly, fear burning in her eyes. His eyes were full of sorrow as he sang, and mortality was a bitter taste in his mouth.

_There was a time you let me know_

_What's__ real and going on below_

_But now__ you never show it to me, do you?_

_And__ remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And__ every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, halleluiah, hallelujah…___

_Maybe there's a god above_

_And__ all I've ever learned from love_

_Is how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's__ not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's__ not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's__ a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, halleluiah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…___

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

It's not the end, not quite anyway. The song "Hallelujah" was taken from the Shrek soundtrack, and is sung by Rufus Wainwright; I do not own it and I do not pretend to. It is copyright its respected owners. 

argh, forgot to mention this:

Hithlim=misty light

Menel=sky 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: 

All recognizable characters and places belong to Tolkien, the rest are my creation. No copyright infringements are intended; this story was written purely for entertainment and no money is being made off it. 

Feedback: [LadyoftheRings35@hotmail.com][1]

Rating: PG-13 for some violence and apprehensive situations.

Summary:

When a young Ranger comes to stay with the Elves of Lothlórien and is accused of taking an irreplaceable crystal, Haldir must decide if she is working for the Enemy—or for some deeper purpose.  

Series:

None

Spoilers:

None

A/N: I didn't think I was going to finish this story, truthfully. I got to the end of chapter five, and all ideas abandoned me. I could not decide how it should end. Should I have Galadriel save Mîdhlim? Should Haldir carry her back? And what about Hithlim? It was not until I got five really good reviews in a row (thanks so much, by the way) that I decided I just _couldn't_ end this with chapter five. Besides, I had promised a sixth chapter. Here is the end of the story, such that it is.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daughter of the Dúnedain

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Six

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Haldir sat silently in his _talan_, long fingers laced behind his head as he watched the stars blinking above his head. The calm forest sounds, soft chirps and rustles, the sigh of the western wind, and the gently, mournful elvish singing, honoring the dead. 

            The dead. Mîdhlim, and Laegheneb…and now, soon, his brother. _We are so sorry, Warden, there is nothing we can do. Your brother, Rúmil, is dying._

Nothing they could do. Orophin and Haldir could only sit by their brother's side as his body slowly wasted away, bit by bit: holding a limp, weak hand in their stronger ones, touching a cold face and biting back a dam of sorrow, speaking to unblinking eyes and an unresponsive mind. _Not long now_, the healers said. _He will join Laegheneb soon._

            Haldir shifted slightly and looked down on his brother's body, bathed in starlight. The white sheets reflected the light eerily, as did Rúmil's white skin. The dark hair pooled across his pillow like a storm cloud. His eyes, so clear and sparkling in life, were dull now, empty of life.

            _O Elbereth, this shell of physical form is not my brother whom I love. O wither have you taken him?_

The mournful flutes and voices lifted slowly, and then settled down into lower tones. Haldir watched dry-eyed as Orophin wept over the body. Rúmil's brain was sending the wrong signals to his body, and breathing was becoming difficult for him. A thin sheen of sweat covered Rúmil's face. 

            The trees waved their branches, and leaves falling like tears fell and caught in Haldir's hair. "Orophin," he said heavily. "He is gone. Let his body die in peace."

            "Look at you!" Orophin cried, his head snapping up, clenching his hands. "Sitting there, letting him die! Why do you just sit there? Do something!"

            "What?" Haldir asked, and started to laugh. "What would you have me do?" His wild laughter continued unchecked. "What would you have me do, brother?"

            Orophin hesitated, and then drew closer. A week after his injury, his arm was still in a sling. He touched Haldir, who flinched away and stopped laughing. 

            "What would you have me do?"

            Orophin's eyes were bright. "I would have you hold him at least, while he dies."

            Haldir slowly raised his head. "What for?"

            "Haldir! Oh, Valar curse it, why do you wallow in your grief. Rúmil is not going to die!"

            Haldir stood slowly and sat, unanswering, on Rúmil's cot. "He is already dead. His spirit is gone, there is no life there in that shell."

            "Call him back," Orophin pleaded. It took a moment for Haldir to realize Orophin was not talking to him. "Lady, please call him back."

            Haldir looked up and tried to rise, but Galadriel motioned him back down. Gathering her white skirts about her, she knelt and placed a hand over Rúmil's eyes. "He is beyond my aid, Orophin," she said softly. "I can do nothing for your brother."

            Orophin started to weep again but Haldir snarled at him, "Silence! Keep your lament for other times."

            "You are heartless, Haldir."

            "I cannot bear to see you cry," Haldir said, and suddenly he sounded very old and very tired. "I cannot bear to see you cry anymore."

            Silver tears made silver roads down Orophin's cheeks. Galadriel glanced at Haldir. "Talk to him, my Warden. It may be his spirit is only lost, and is seeking your voices."

            "What is there to say?" he wanted to ask, but Galadriel was already gone, disappearing into the night as was her way. Orophin stood by Haldir as the elf slid Rúmil into his arms and leaned his little brother against his chest. Rúmil's head rolled against his shoulder limply. 

            "Do you remember," Haldir said suddenly, "the first time you hunted orcs with us? It was not so long ago that I held your hands steady, showing you how to hold the bow, and shoot straight. Your excited gasp when the arrow actually hit the target. The way your eyes lighted up at the thought of your first hunt. And how I held your head when you were sick after the battle, your hands shaking with orc blood on your fingers. I can remember how when you sat back, still a bit green in the face, you looked at me and said, 'Haldir, if ever I die, please do not mourn over much for me. I do not ask for tears or a large funeral, I merely wish to be buried under the trees, and die under the trees, as I was born under the trees. I ask for no mourning songs and no tomb, nor tombstone. Let the grass mark my passing. I ask only for one thing; when I die, please remember me. Do not remember me how I am on my deathbed, in blood and tears, but how I am now, happy, healthy, and very much alive.' 

'Rúmil,' I said. 'I will not let you die.' You smiled at me, and you said, 'Some things you cannot save me from, brother.'

"If this is real, I do not want to know. Silent and still you are in my arms, and cold. It is as though all life is gone from your body, though still you live. Still your body breathes, your heartbeats, and your brain sends messages through you. But can you hear me? 

"What I wouldn't give to speak with you again! Hear your voice one last time; listen to your advice one last time.

"When Mîdhlim died in my arms she died horribly. She jerked and gasped, clawing at her throat as though she could claw out the blood that choked her lungs that finally, slowly, was killing her. I held her for three hours as the sun set in the west and the stars rose in the east, until she died. Near the end, she asked me to kill her. She said she could take the pain no longer, and asked me, with her last breath, as a Ranger and a friend, to kill her.

"I could not refuse such a request. I drew my dagger and I thrust it into her heart, stopping it forever. I wrapped her body in my cloak and threw her over my shoulder. Then I dragged your killer, the murderer Hithlim, back to our beautiful City, and he is awaiting the return of our messengers from Rivendell. Then we will kill him, for you, and for Mîdhlim, and for her sister Menel who I never met.

"Mîdhlim's funeral was yesterday, did you know? Many elves who knew Laegheneb came, for he, too, was buried. One flower, for Laeg, each elf threw into the river. I threw in two—one for him and one for Mîdhlim. It is the sort of thing you would do, brother, and for you I did it.

"We know now that Menel was captured by the enemy because she was one of the few rangers who knew of Aragorn's heritage, being his cousin and friend. The Enemy was seeking news on the Heir of Isildur, and where he might be. Mîdhlim was with Menel that day, and she always believed her sister was not dead but captured. For three years she was right, but then the Enemy killed her, for no word of Aragorn's name would she speak to them. Then Hithlim, working for the Enemy, and seeing how much Menel's memory influenced her, forced Mîdhlim here, to steal the two crystals. Oh, why did I not see it? I should have known no half-trained Ranger could defeat Laegheneb—and Hithlim was limping when we first met him…I let my anger blind me, and now it has killed you. I refused to listen to your hints and your suggestions, and when you finally got the story from her, Hithlim stuck up and tried to kill you.

"If you die, Hithlim has won. Please do not let him win." Haldir moved his hand in slow circles on Rúmil's chest. "Do not let him win."

Orophin looked at Rúmil and closed his eyes.

*     *     *     *

            Orophin was in a sleep trance. Haldir still held Rúmil, feeling the silk of his hair against his cheek. Rúmil had always been a bit vain about his dark hair. It was very beautiful, smooth and without tangles. Now he would never brush it again, or complain when Orophin snuck up and rubbed leaves and dirt into the tresses. Haldir was so weary, weary and sick at heart. He allowed his eyes to glaze, slightly, but only for a moment; he would not fall into a trance, no, he had his brother to look after.

            _Warmth. It was not cold in death, but warm and inviting. Moreover, death was not total whiteness or darkness, as humans often thought, but a forest in spring. Light flitted down from between the leaves in golden shafts. There were mallorn_ trees, and pines, furs, redwoods, ash, oaks, willows, beech, and hundreds of others he could not name. Trickling brooks and streams laughed and danced, glinting clear in the morning sun. Birds twittered and argued from tree to tree, hopping and singing and a doe with her fawn stepped delicately through the flowers, nibbling at the grass.__

_            Sitting under a willow tree with a book sat a small elf-boy. He was reading a huge book, almost as big as he, and turning the pages with careful gravity. "What are you doing?" Haldir asked. He did not have to draw breath here, and he found talking without breathing strange. The little boy looked up. _

_            "I am waiting to die," he said simply. "Then the summons to Mandos' Hall will come and I can rest."_

_            "Rest?" Haldir said. "But you are so young!"_

_            "Looks can be deceiving. I feel tired. I am peaceful here. But you, you are not to stay. You are not to die yet. Go back." He pointed at the path Haldir's feet had unknowingly followed._

_            "You are Rúmil, aren't you?" Haldir murmured. "And this is a dream."_

_            "Does it matter? Hurry now; it is never good to stay long in the __Forest__ of __End__. Sometimes you can loose the will to leave. Go."_

_            Haldir knelt down. "If you are Rúmil, then I will not go without you."_

_            A flash of sorrow and—pity?—trickled through the youngster's eyes. "Do not stay, Haldir."_

_            "Come with me, brother. We have many years yet before your death."_

_            "It will hurt, and it will be slow, and it will be painful. I have faced enough pain. I want it to end."_

_            "That is why you are dying?" Haldir cried. "Not because of your injuries, but because you are afraid of pain?"_

_            "My body is dying and the pain drove me out," Rúmil said flatly. "It is as it shall be."_

_            "No! If you die, I will go with you!"_

_            "And leave Orophin? How could you?"_

_            "You are leaving _us!_ How can you?__"_

_            "My time is up. I have lived a long and happy life, Haldir. Stop, brother, and go back. Do not burden yourself with my life. You carry a burden already; do not add my death to it." _

_            "If you want me to die, then stay here," Haldir said fiercely. "I will not leave you, little brother!"_

_            "You have people you care about, who care about you, back home. You have your duties to Galadriel and Celeborn. Will you disappoint them?"_

_            "Come back with me; do not make me beg."_

_            "No, Haldir."_

_            Haldir stood slowly. Then he looked at the path and turned his back on it. "What are you reading?"_

_            "The Book of Life. It tells of all who have passed here before me, and their stories. Go back."_

_            "No." Calmly, Haldir let the warmth enter his body; he stopped resisting death's temptation, and allowed it to make him sleepy and tired._

_            A look of alarm crossed Rúmil's face. "NO!"_

_            "Together brother, or not at all," Haldir said, his voice sounding distant and weak. "We die together or not at all. When Mother died, I swore I would watch over you. And if following you to Mandos' Hall is the only way I can, then I will."_

_            Rúmil sighed and stood. He closed the book and it vanished. "Very well, Haldir, you win." He held out his arms. "Carry me back."_

_            Haldir bent and lifted Rúmil's child form into his arms. He was light as a feather, and warm. But the path was hard to find, and he stumbled often. Rúmil felt heavier and heavier until it felt as though his arms and legs would give way._

_            "Do not stop, Haldir," Rúmil said, his child's soprano voice light and sweet in his ears, bringing back hundreds of memories. "Do not stop. Haldir? Haldir! Haldir, can you hear me? _HALDIR!_"_

*     *     *     *

            "Haldir? Haldir! Haldir, can you hear me? _HALDIR!"_

            Haldir gasped suddenly, and pain shot through his lungs, as though he had not been breathing for a time, and the muscles were stiff. His heart pounded in his head, and he could feel a vein in his temple throbbing. "Orophin?" he mumbled, trying to open his eyes. There was a heavy weight against his chest; his lids felt glued closed. A hand touched his face, hot to his cold skin. Shrinking back slightly from the touch, he pried one eye open. Orophin's face was right in front of his, and his brother looked completely gray. Galadriel knelt nearby; she was bending over Rúmil.

            "Rúmil!"

            Haldir lunged for the cot, but his legs gave way before he could even fully stand, and Orophin had to grab him. "Brother, what happened?" Orophin demanded. "I woke up and you and Rúmil were both…dead."

            Haldir's eyes locked onto Rúmil's face, unconcerned with his brother's shock. "Let me go." Two staggering steps took him to Rúmil's side. Galadriel had tears in her eyes as she stepped away from the cot.

            Haldir dropped to his knees. Rúmil looked at him and smiled.

*     *     *     *

            Laughter danced through the trees. It was spring, and the leaves were falling in Lórien.

            The elves did not leave them to rot on the ground; at least not all of them. Rather, they gathered them and wove crowns, laughing and dancing and feasting. 

            To the outside, non-elven observer, it would seem as though all of Lórien was dancing, in the trees or in the City, and all were singing. Indeed, they were very nearly be right. For all, indeed, were dancing and singing. All, that is, but for three.

            Orophin, Rúmil, and Haldir were on border patrol, and frankly, Haldir was glad to be away from the bustle of several hundred drunk, giddy, and whirling elves. Orophin had a look of longing on his face when they left, and Haldir was doubly glad they were on patrol. The better to keep his brothers out of trouble.

            There was little to do but sit in the trees, talk, and wait. Orophin was out scouting, and so Rúmil and Haldir were left alone. It was six months since the incident with Mîdhlim and Hithlim, and Rúmil was fully healed and able again. Neither of them had spoken of what had passed between them the night Rúmil had awoken, and Orophin's reaction was, as Galadriel had firmly put it, "I do not know, or wish to know."

            "What are you thinking of?" Rúmil asked after a long silence, watching his brother. In the soft, dimming light, his eyes appeared dove gray instead of silver-blue. 

            "I am thinking about many things," Haldir sighed. "Of life and death, and everything we have not been told and do not know."

            "Does death scare you, brother?"

            "For myself, no." He shot his brother a keen look. "And no longer so much for you and Orophin. I think, after seeing the Forest of End…"

            "Do not speak its name," Rúmil said, and hid his eyes.

            "After being there with you, I realized it is not a horrible thing. It is little more than a short separation…but nothing is forever. We would have met again."

            Rúmil uncovered his eyes. "I am glad you found me, brother. I would not want to wait."

            "Nor would I," Haldir agreed, and they both fell silent.

            Rúmil spoke suddenly. "Race you to the tree half a furlong down the path."

            Haldir raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

            "You are getting flabby. I can tell whenever we grip forearms."

            Haldir looked insulted. "I am _not_ flabby!"

            "Prove it!" Laughing lightly, Rúmil sprang out of the _talan_ and landed on the branch below. "Come on, oh _ancient one, see if you can catch your little brother!"_

            "I will catch and spank you, is what I will do!" Haldir retorted, and jumped down after him.

            As their laughter wound through the trees and mingled with the sweet-scented wind, dusk fell and a nightingale began to sing. Lórien was once again at peace.

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

Wow…I did not expect it to end that way. Shows how much we writers know about our work! I thought it would be completely different, but I like how it ended. So, what did you all think? I really could not have Rumil died, I liked him too much! I may have to write a sequel, just about him. Oh well, we'll see…anyway, do review and let me know your thoughts. If you've read this far you either like it or hate it (though I hope it's the former) so let me know!

Thanks to all the reviewers who took the time to tell me, what they thought—I love reviews! Hannon le (thank you).

   [1]: mailto:LadyoftheRings35@hotmail.com



End file.
